


Nightmares and Almost Friends

by MoreFdUpThanRiverdalesWriting



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Hospitals, I'm Sorry, M/M, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Violence, friendship?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:15:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23289121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoreFdUpThanRiverdalesWriting/pseuds/MoreFdUpThanRiverdalesWriting
Summary: Logan knows something bad is coming but he never expected this.After the shock, new friend opportunities present themselves, maybe even more. Will Logan finally allow himself a life?Logan angst? Hell yeah!
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

Logan quickly sat up in his uncomfortable bed with beads of sweat running down the sides of his pale face as he tried to catch his breath, rapidly looking around his room with wide, unseeing eyes. This happened most nights now, but that didn’t mean it ever got any easier, they were all variations of the same terrifying situation and the only thing that came up when he researched repetitive nightmares was that danger was approaching.

Logan didn’t find this information very comforting and as he snatched his glasses off his small bedside table his heart started to race as something seemed to move in his peripheral vision. He jerked his head around and saw nothing out of the ordinary.

He took a deep, tremulous breath and looked slowly around his small bedroom and took in all of the details to help ground himself, the old and faded posters for movies he used to like, a small desk littered with papers, stationery and a slow laptop along with a torn-up office chair he found near some bins. That was about it in his room. He had an open plan living room and kitchen with a bathroom outside his creaky bedroom door and that was it.

In the cupboards were all ancient things he had either bought second-hand or on sale. Logan did have a job, in fact; he had three, but in no way did that mean he had enough spare money for such luxuries as fully priced things or even a nice place to live. Logan was saving up to purchase a house, so he waited the long days out with what he had, an apartment that was roughly between the “good” and “bad” parts of town. He didn’t mind though, because he had grown up in a “bad” part of town so was used to what kind of things that happened there and this was a pleasant minor upgrade.

He groggily dragged himself out of his bed after the exhaustion had set back in because he knew he wouldn’t get back to sleep. He may as well carry out his normal morning routine of showering, getting ready and then brooding with a cup of strong of coffee before having to leave for his first shift of the day.

He stretched out his limbs and winced slightly at the loud pops coming from his stiff joints, then proceeded to flip on his dim light and prepare himself both mentally and physically for the day.

Logan left his apartment, locking the door behind him and made his way out of the building. The hairs on the back of his neck standing up along with a shiver down his spine and the feeling of being watched greatly unsettled the usually anxious man. Despite the area he lived in, or rather near, not many terrible things seemed to happen in the surrounding area so this kind of thing was uncommon.

As he arrived at the small coffee shop called ‘For Muggy Days’ run by one of the nicest and happiest men in the world called Patton, or Pat for short, who loved puns, the feeling of being watched had practically disappeared which relaxed some of his nerves. Pat gave Logan his trademark cheerful smile and Logan returned a small, genuine smile in greeting, then made his way to the back to get his apron and started his shift behind the counter with the literal ray of sunshine.

Once Logan was finished his shift and said goodbye to his bouncy boss, he left for his next shift at one of the local petrol stations a few streets away. The feeling of being watched returned this time with a slight but lurking sense of doom. The feeling left again when he had reached his destination, this repeated with his third shift, and again as he went grocery shopping and home again.

As he made it back to his apartment, he sensed someone following him, so he sped up into a run to the entrance of the apartment building and entered the code before running inside and slamming the door shut. Then ran to his apartment and fumbled with his keys, still experiencing a sense of doom as he threw open the door before turning around and forcing the door shut and locking all three locks. He turned around and slid down the inside of the door until he was sitting in the foetal position, trying to catch his breath and calm down.

Logan was too focused on slowing his breathing and heart rate that he didn’t observe the other presence in his apartment until pots and pans could be heard clattering onto the floor and a cupboard slammed shut. He jolted his head up, then he jumped into a standing position and quickly unlocked all the locks and ran out the door not looking behind him and continued to sprint down the hall and stairs all while being chased by heavy footsteps.

When he got to the main door he stopped for a moment while opening the door to listen out for the footsteps, but he couldn’t hear any. He looked around, straining his senses to see if anyone was there. After a few seconds of this, he stopped and went outside while taking out his phone with the intention to call Pat. Logan started to walk away and round a corner with his phone still in his hand when he was pulled into an alley by strong hands, one hooked around his waist and one on his mouth to stop him screaming. 

His phone dropped out of his hands just as he hit call on Pat’s contact and the soft ringing echoed down the dark alley. Logan tried fighting but the strong arms wrapped around his chest and torso dragging him into the darkness.

Anyone close by that night would have heard a gunshot and a strangled, almost animalistic scream.

But Logan endured a white-hot pain coursing through his leg, then the cold, unwelcoming concrete digging into his skin as he was all but thrown to the ground and left to bleed out for reasons he didn’t know. He didn’t even know he had screamed and was left trembling in a town he never wanted to call home, with a dream that he was so close to getting to live.

The last thing he heard before the darkness took over his vision was a soft, wavering call of his name and distant-sounding footsteps from the closest person he had as a friend, Patton.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya
> 
> Uhm... I know it's been a v long time since the first chapter but I did plan for it to only be a oneshot seeing as that chapter was written for a school folio piece (I changed the names)
> 
> Anyways, I'll try to make this into an actual series with semi-regular updates but seeing as I have now been back at school for 3 full weeks and have quite a bit of homework that might not be possible. I will post updates eventually though.
> 
> Warnings; hospitals, my lack of knowledge about medical care and talk about being shot (it's pretty vague)

Darkness.

Everything was dark.

And he was floating?

No that’s preposterous.

He couldn’t be floating.

Could he?

No.

What was that?

Beeping.

Beep…beep…beep…

Low and rhythmic beeping.

Where was it coming from?

Near. 

But it still sounded far.

It reminded him of something, but he could not quite put his finger on it.

Speaking of fingers, someone was holding his.

It felt… nice, to have someone touch him in a nice, almost loving way.

But who was it?

He definitely didn’t have a girlfriend because he was gay, and he didn’t have a male or non-binary partner or even any friends really.

So, who was it?

Oh my goodness, he was so stupid, he could just look.

Just open his eyes and look at who was holding his hand.

And…. go.

Well, that hadn’t worked.

He couldn’t move right now.

Why was that?

The beeping was starting to sound louder now.

Why did he recognise it?

Okay he twitched his fingers, that was good, he could move.

Where did that gasp come from? It wasn’t him, that was for sure.

Ah, it must have been the person holding his hand, that would make sense.

Okay, let's try this again, open my eyes.

Ack! That’s bright. Okay, you can do this Logan 3… 2… 1…

…

“Logan? Oh my gosh, Logan! You’re awake, thank goodness.” Patton squealed quietly from beside him. His dark curly hair was sitting in such a way that it looked as if he had been sleeping and he had dark circles underneath his large eyes, but he had a wide smile on his face.

Logan took a minute to look around at everything and figure out where he was. It was a medium-sized white room with a tiled ceiling much like a school and fluorescent lights in strips along said ceiling, he was in a bed with white sheets and there were a couple of machines around him that he was plugged into. An IV was connected to him through the back of the opposite hand that Patton was holding.

He tried to sit up but let out an embarrassing moan of pain and was gently pushed back down by Patton who stood up to help him get comfortable with the pillow and sheets. Patton only sat back down once Logan had assured him many times that he was comfortable. Logan looked around again and saw that they weren’t alone in the room.

A man was laying down across three hard-backed chairs with a thin blanket spread across him, he couldn’t be comfortable on the chairs but his face was showing calmness in his slumber. He didn’t know who this was so guessed that it was one of Patton’s friends. The man was wearing a red and white hoodie which complimented his olive complexion nicely and had obnoxiously white trainers that seemed in good condition.

Patton looked back at the person that Logan had spotted and smiled, “that’s Roman, he’s one of my friends, I think you two will get along well.”

Logan nodded and decided not to press but now that his head was a bot clearer and he was more confident in his ability to move and, by extension, speak he asked a question that had been nagging him for a while now, “why am I in a hospital?”

Patton looked at him for a moment trying to decipher if he was telling the truth or not and once he decides that yes, Logan was telling the truth he answered simply, “you don’t remember?”

“No?” Logan answered looking puzzled, why would he ask if he knew, it must have been serious he supposed, seeing as he was in a hospital with one of his bosses, the same person who he considered the closest thing he had to a friend… wait. He had thought that exact thing recently.

He had been in danger then. He had known it. He was… running away from something and he had been scared. He had thought that then he had called Patton. No, wait, they never had a conversation, they had never talked on the phone but he had definitely called him.

There were blank spots in his memory, gaps that he couldn’t fill. It should be simple, like a baby putting blocks into holes that matched in shapes, but he couldn’t do it.

“Logan? Are you okay?” Patton asked quietly, he had been watching Logan thinking for a few minutes and had assumed that Logan had been remembering what had happened but he had clearly been wrong about that because Logan asked him what had happened again, slightly more frantic this time.

“Woah, wait, calm down for a few seconds first kiddo, deep breaths, come one, there that’s it, good. Alright, I don’t really know what happened but you called me when I was walking home but you didn’t say anything and as I was walking past an alleyway I heard a scream, it was you. Logan, someone shot you in the leg, the police think that they were trying to mug you but nothing seems to be gone. I called an ambulance right away and now we’re here.”

Patton had been watching him the whole time he had been talking and seemed to be struggling to form his sentences properly and restraining himself from talking too fast. Logan appreciated this and took a moment to take it in before nodding.

He thought that it made sense, it at least explained why he was in a hospital, he was glad that Patton was here even though the two weren’t extremely close, it was nice having someone who was familiar in a place full of unfamiliar and therefore untrustworthy people.

Logan did have another question that he wanted answering now though, he was starting to become tired again however, “how long have I been here?”

Patton nodded approvingly at the question before answering with a hint of his usual cheeriness, “only two nights, Roman here came with me and has been covering for me at work so I could stay here in case you woke up.”

Logan nodded and glanced over at Roman who was still peacefully sleeping, he vaguely recognised his face but he doesn’t think they’ve ever spoken before. Logan wanted to ask why Patton had wanted to stay here with him the whole time but found himself too tired so resigned himself to yawn widely and snuggle back under the blankets without moving his leg, which he could now feel was slightly throbbing with a very dull pain. Patton smiled at him and squeezed his hand which he squeezed back right before he fell asleep again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I realised I posted this first when I was going by Robin but I have now decided on Vivian, it's still they/them though lol
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this <333


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm back. It's now the October holidays for me so I might have a bit more motivation for my fics and have 2 weeks without real school (I still have some work) to work on them.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this and I didn't make you wait too long.
> 
> (Virgil will be introduced soon I promise)
> 
> Chapter warnings: being in a hospital, talk of a break-in, talk of being in danger
> 
> I think that's it but please let me know if I missed anything or made any mistakes <333

Patton watched as Logan fell back asleep and sighed, he was tired but he didn’t really feel like sleeping just yet, he might wait for Roman to wake up so that Logan won’t be alone when he wakes up again but wasn’t sure. After a while pondering his options he decided that he would go on a short walk to stretch his legs and go to the bathroom down the corridor.

Patton was away from the room for only about 20 minutes and once he returned, he got comfortable on his seat and fell asleep again holding Logan’s hand.

Roman woke up an hour or two later and smiled softly at the sight of his friend holding Logan’s hand while they were both sleeping, he was slightly jealous seeing as he was Patton’s boyfriend however, he knew that it was just a thing that Patton did and he was quite happy to finally meet this Logan man seeing as Patton had been talking about him for a while and had been going on about how he wanted to be better friends with him but didn’t know if Logan would be okay with that because he was quite closed off.

He looked at the clock on the wall and after seeing that it was almost 9 AM he decided it would be a good idea to get himself and Patton some breakfast from the local bakery. He quickly scribbled out a note and left the post-it note near Patton so he would see it if he woke up so he wouldn’t worry about where he had gone. After he put his jacket on and checked then fixed his hair in the mirror he set off popping some minty gum in his mouth so he didn’t have morning breath, it wasn’t the best solution but it would do until he could go home and brush his teeth later.

Patton woke up to Roman gently shaking his shoulder, he sat up and heard a chuckle from his boyfriend as he searched for his glasses, once they were located he put them on yawning and looked to Roman who was now holding a paper bad out to him and a hot drink, most likely tea because it was his favourite. He took them with a soft ‘thank you’ and they both sat eating and drinking for a while before Patton turned to his boyfriend.

“He woke up for a bit last night.”

Roman looked at him and hummed, signalling for him to continue.

“He couldn’t really remember what happened, but I filled him in,” Patton spoke almost numbly but Roman understood that his boyfriend was just distressed at the moment and was happy that his friend was reasonably okay, but he was still worried.

Roman put and arm around Patton and pulled him closer making sure his boyfriend knew that he was there for him, Patton snuggled into him and sighed contently.

Logan scrunched up his face and shifted a bit, waking up slowly. His eyes fluttered open and he brought his hands up to rub at them slightly, Patton helped him put his glasses and sit up slightly so it was easier for them all to talk. A doctor and nurse came in at some point and gave him some food and water and checked on everything.

They made small talk for a while until Roman announced that he had to leave for work, Patton pouted jokingly until he got a goodbye kiss and Logan chuckled. Patton and Logan continued with the small talk for a while before Patton looked at Logan almost guiltily.

“Um, Logan? There’s something I forgot to tell you last night.”

Logan looked up at him, scared at the sudden change of conversation but nodded slowly letting Patton continue.

“Uh, the police said that your apartment was also trashed that night, they think someone broke in, but nothing seems to be gone.”

Logan nodded solemnly, he seemed to find the bedsheets pretty interesting at the moment.

“I’m sorry Logan. Roman and I can help you clean it up.”

“I can’t stay there Patton. I went in there before the… thing… happened, there was someone in there, I don’t think they wanted to steal anything, I think they were also there to… hurt me.”

Logan still didn’t look up until Patton gently cupped his chin and lifted his face up until they were making eye-contact, “that’s okay kiddo, Roman and I have a spare room at our house, you can stay with us as long as you need.”

Logan frantically shook his head, he appreciated the kindness greatly but he couldn’t accept the offer, “that’s alright, I wouldn’t want to impose, I’ll just stay there until I find somewhere else to stay.”

Patton almost chuckled at that, “don’t be silly Logan, if you don’t feel safe there then you can stay with us, you won’t be imposing, we already talked about that as an option and we both think it would be good to have you there so we can help make sure your leg heals. You won’t be able to get around as much as normal for a while so it won’t be ideal for you to be living by yourself then anyway, we would love for you to stay with us, Logan.”

Logan contemplated the offer for a while, weighing the pros and cons in his head before coming to a conclusion.

He slowly looked back up at Patton, “thank you, Patton, I’d be honoured to stay with you.”

\---

Logan got discharged a few days later and Patton and Roman both helped him transfer to the car and help him set up the spare bedroom, Patton and Roman wen to the apartment and gathered up Logan’s stuff with his permission so it was all already there.

The spare room was perfect, it had a window, a large enough bed, a side table and drawers and a small wardrobe, there was space for all of his belongings, not that there were many. The room seemed quite bare but all day Patton had been slipping in while he thought no one was watching and moving little decorations he thought Logan would like in there from around the house.

Logan had been on the couch all day with his leg propped up, per the doctor’s orders, much to his dismay. He had been kept company by Roman for most of the day as Patton had gone to work today and Roman usually worked from home, doing most of the background stuff, mostly accounting and admin tasks, for his boyfriend’s bakery. 

Logan had been persuaded by both of them to quit his other two jobs and take up a more reasonable contract at the bakery once his leg was healed and he had given in after a long time. They insisted they would help him and he wouldn’t need to pay them back for any of it, for the first time in a long time, Logan felt like they were being genuine in all of this, and it sparked his happiness back into life.

The living arrangements actually worked really well, Roman would wake up and make breakfast for them all, Logan would then wake up and help him for a while before Patton came out and got ready for work after eating breakfast with them, he gave Logan a hug and kissed Roman before leaving. Then Logan and Roman would move to the living room or stay in the kitchen and work until lunch which they would make together, laughing and joking as they messed around.

They would both work a bit more, Logan doing accounts for some people who had hired him so he could still earn some money while he was recovering, then they would watch a movie or a TV show together while they waited for Patton to get home. Patton would get back then they would all make dinner together. After that, they would all move to the living room and watch something together or read until it got late and they would all go to bed.

It was simple and repetitive, Logan loved it, he hadn’t realised how lonely he was until he got to speak to people who actually cared about him and be around them every day. It was obviously awkward at first, but they soon got comfortable around each other and enjoyed each other’s company.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, thanks for reading this. 
> 
> If this gets a positive reaction then I will write a second chapter so feel free to comment any ideas and I will try to include all of them.
> 
> Btw he isn't dead. I'm not that cruel.
> 
> Thanks
> 
> \- Vivian (they/them)


End file.
